


Hikago Drabbles

by Lanerose



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures on the never ending road.  Mostly written during / for chats among the Blind Go participants (mostly in 2008, whatever round that puts us in), based on prompts issued by other chat participants, but some others as well.  Pairing information identified in chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Colour Red - Shindou/Touya

  
Touya Akira blushes.  
  
Shindou shouldn't be surprised. He's seen it before, when Touya's said something really rude and he turns his head away just that tiny little bit as his cheeks go scarlet and he apologizes. Or when he's angry, and that first crimson flush rises before he snaps and hits something or yells. Shindou's seen it, Shindou knows, Shindou shouldn't be surprised.  
  
But when Akira slowly takes his hand, and that first hint of colour creeps into his face -    
  
It's… Well…   
  
 _Different_.    
  
Hikaru laces their fingers together, and ignores the heat on his own face.  
  
They go on.


	2. "A match made in … somewhere." - Ko/Touya

"Wait, WHAT?!"  
  
Shindou spits out his mouthful of ramen, and Touya spares a moment to be glad the table between them is pretty big. Touya lets him splutter and wave his chopsticks in the air a moment.    
  
Then, he  _glares_.    
  
Shindou lowers his chopsticks.  
  
"We thought you should know," Touya says.  
  
He would say more, but a strong hand wraps itself around his wrist and pulls him from the booth. It's irritating, but it's not surprising.  
  
As Shindou gapes after them, Touya admits – privately - that falling for Yongha is maybe – just maybe - the worst move he's ever made.


	3. Made Up Love Song #43 - Ogata, Sai

He's not online.  
  
But then, he never is.  
  
The room glows with eerie light from the monitor mingling with the fish tanks. Seiji's mother would have kittens if she knew, but his eye sight has been ruined for ages, so it doesn't matter.  
  
Go_Fisher17, TengenDeath, ncleartesuji. He knows the names. He watches TengenDeath's match in the corner of his screen and scans the other names. It won't be there. It never is.  
  
 _Ping._  
  
'Sai has invited you to a match.'  
  
He reads the words once, twice, and stares at them blankly.  
  
Then, biting his lip in anticipation, he clicks  _Accept._


	4. "Oops." - Ko/Touya

When Touya lets him into the apartment, his stomach twists. They have done this many times, but somehow letting him into his space –  _his_  - is more intimate than the sex. The sex is brilliant – warm and rough and perfect until Touya hears a squeak and has to get up to figure out what it was.  
  
He wanders into the living room and spots the bright yellow bag near the half-open door. His stomach drops.  
  
"Come back to bed," Yongha whispers in his ear, nibbling at it and reaching past him to shut it.  
  
Dazed, Touya does as he's told.


	5. Messenger - Touya, Shindou, Waya, & Isumi

"OW!" Shindou exclaimed when the first stone hit him. "Quit it! GEEZ, Touya, that HURTS!"  
  
"It should! SHINDOU!" Touya replied, grabbing another handful of shale. Shindou cried out under the rain of blows.    
  
Isumi made to help him, but Waya grabbed his sleeve. Isumi turned and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Now might not be a good time," Waya said as Touya progressed from throwing go stones to grabbing Shindou's fan and hitting him with it. "He finally told Touya what we all think of his clothes."  
  
"Oh." Isumi said. Then he turned toward the door. "Sushi today?"  
  
"You know it."


	6. Character as a Maid - Shindou, Touya, Waya

" _Satisfied_?" The maid asked as smiles erupted on the faces of the two men on the couch.   
  
"Not quite," said the short-haired man, "Turn around for us first."  
  
"Yes,  _Master_ ," Shindou growled, and stomped in a circle. The shoes were too tall by half. He wobbled along, ignoring the draft that chilled his fish-net covered legs and slipped up underneath the skirt. He glared at Touya, who shrugged, and then Shindou flounced out of the room, his skirt ruffling.  
  
"Next time," Touya said as Waya snickered, "we need to bring a camera."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" He shouted, then cursed under his breath as he tripped and dropped the feather duster.  
  
Their shared laughter almost made it worth what it had taken to get them voluntarily in a room together.  
  
Almost.


	7. "Oops." - Ko/Shindou

Running into Shindou – and drenching him in ramen - wasn't his fault.    
  
"…too damn arrogant to even watch where you're going…"  
  
Offering to let him change in his apartment was courtesy, since it was closer, so that wasn't his fault, either.  
  
"… carrying hot ramen around, not eating it where you buy it like most people…"  
  
And half-naked men were meant to be kissed, right?  
  
"… don't care about anyone or anything other than – MMPH! MMffmmmhmmm…"  
  
Yongha smirked, and ran his hands up Shindou's chest as his tongue slipped past Shindou's lips. He wouldn't be responsible for what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, for anyone who's wondering, I did in fact receive the same prompt twice. It was given by different people, the second of whom did not know that I had already had this prompt earlier that same night, but in some ways that made it more fun (or at least, more funny!).


	8. Silk - Ko/Yashiro

For all its porcupine-esque spikes, Yashiro's hair slipped smoothly through Ko's fingers.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Eyebrows narrowed at him, but the Korean smiled. Strong fingers pushed at Yashiro's scalp. His eyelids drooped.  
  
"Trust me." Ko whispered. Yashiro's eyes shot open and he shot half-upright. Ko grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down. Yashiro sighed and slipped back to the cushions.  
  
Ko ran his fingers through Yashiro's hair again. Yashiro didn't even use gel – no wonder it was so soft, and so wild. Yashiro grumbled, but leaned closer anyway.  
  
For all his edges, he was still very soft.


	9. Bleach - Isumi, Ogata, Shindou, Touya

"It could be… interesting, Isumi-kun," Ogata said when he listed Isumi as chaperone for the North Star Cup in Korea. Isumi nodded, but privately smelled trouble on the horizon. He dragged Ogata along rather than protest.  
  
The first morning, when Shindou sat at breakfast and snickered to himself, Isumi braced himself.  
  
"SHINDOU!" came the shout not ten minutes later as Touya Akira, sporting a remarkably blonde page-boy haircut appeared in the doorway. Shindou squeaked, and ran.  
  
Ogata would never properly appreciate the restraint Isumi showed in not shouting "I TOLD YOU SO" until  _after_  he stopped Touya from killing Shindou.


	10. Names - Shindou/Touya

  
They aren't boyfriends.  
  
At least, that's what Shindou says.  
  
"Saying it like that makes you sound like such a girl!" He complains indignantly one day as they sit at a counter eating ramen. He's been slurping the noodles again, and there's this tiny bit of sauce in the corner of his mouth. "And anyway, what's wrong with just us, just – Ack, Touya!"  
  
Shindou's bowl clatters to the floor as Touya leans in and licks the sauce away, pressing his hard-on into Shindou's thigh then kissing him.  
  
"So we're boyfriends," Shindou says, breathless, when Touya pulls away. "I can do that."


	11. Dolls - Akari

Akari was ten when she stopped playing with dolls. Nail polish, lipstick, and hair ribbons made them so childish. She stopped playing, and started primping.  
  
She kept them all, though. They sit together at the foot of her bed. When she's 18 and nostalgic, she'll pick one up and hug it, or brush its hair, or sing a lullaby, and it all comes back to her.  
  
She wonders if Hikaru still has his soccer stuff. If he ever gets out and kicks the ball around for old times' sake.  
  
She never asks because she knows she won't like the answer.


	12. Climbing a Tree - Kuwabara

Before he was Kuwabara-Honinbo, he was Kuwabara-sensei. Before that he was Kuwabara-shodan, and once upon a time, he was just Kuwabara Toshio, an ordinary boy with an extraordinary dream.  
  
"The Hand of God," Toshio's sensei whispered, and in the dark haired boy's imagination appeared a tall sycamore, a giant ladder to an endless sky.  
  
Toshio climbed. He climbed long, and hard, and reached heights no one else could obtain.  
  
He was old now, old and grey and unfit for climbing -   
  
"Oi, Touya~!"  
  
\- but in what time he had left, he could still reach a hand to those below.


	13. Every Beginning - Touya

The empty seat in the game room stared at Akira no matter how he tried to ignore it. He had known that his father's retirement would come while he was still a player. But… couldn't they have fought for a title first? Just a few more years…

Shindou, though – where had Shindou gone? Did their rivalry mean so little that he could just walk away from it? Were they not just beginning this path?

How had joseki become yosei?

Akira's left hand clenched into a fist as he played the next stone with a pa-chi that resounded only with defeat.


	14. Spring Memories - Akari, Hikaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think technically this one's a double drabble, but whatever.

Akari walked home instead of taking the subway because the cherry blossoms had just bloomed. Her heels clicked along the sidewalk, her briefcase swinging jauntily at her side as she wandered the familiar streets, engrossed in the flower viewing. How long had it been since she last had time for this?  
  
"Hey, sister, look out!" someone shouted, but the warning came too late as something collided with her head at full velocity. She dropped to the ground, clutching at her ear and taking deep breaths.  
  
"Are you all right, miss?" Someone knelt beside her, pulled her hand away. "Geez, you need to be more careful, Sho!"  
  
She looked up to a girl, twelve, with red pigtails on either side of her head, and a boy behind her, clutching a soccer ball. Blond bangs…? Akari blinked, and they were gone.  
  
"You're not dizzy, are you?" the girl asked. "I'm sorry, he's an idiot."  
  
"HEY!" the boy shouted angrily.  
  
"Well, you are!" she replied. "Look what you did now!"  
  
Akari gathered her briefcase and shook her head as she got to her feet.  
  
"Ah!" The girl said, turning back to her. "Are you sure it's all right for you to do that? You don't have a concussion, do you?"  
  
"No," Akari smiled. "It's fine."  
  
As she walked away, Akari could hear the girl scolding her friend once more. She giggled, hoping they wouldn't hear, and carefully extracted her cell phone from her bag. He answered on the third ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello… Hikaru."


	15. Sympathy - Nase/Ochi

For Nase, he was a pity fuck. Not that she'd ever tell him that – not that she'd ever admit that she slept with him – but she couldn't help herself. He just looked so bereft, tears blinked away behind his glasses as the Honinbo title again slipped through his fingers, like so many other titles.  
  
"Feeling better now?" she asked when he rolled off her, face still flushed from his climax and leaving her own needs completely unfulfilled. In response, he started tapping his fingers on her abdomen, marking points like it was a goban.  
  
Nase sighed.   
  
Ochi was Ochi.


	16. Seeing Seoul - Shindou/Ko, Touya

Touya’s sitting at a table in tiny Elephant Street Food, eating tteokbokki, when Yongha finally makes it through the line to stumble upon him (accidentally, of course) after their match - Yongha’s loss, 2.5 moku.   
  
“Ko,” he says politely when he looks up and spots Yongha. His face and eyes are neutral.    
  
“Touya.” Yongha pulls the chair and seats himself.  
  
Touya takes another bite.   
  
“A good match today,” Yongha says, idly. “Are you staying to see more of Seoul? Especially now that Shindou and I are-.”  
  
Touya puts his chopsticks down forcefully. His face is still neutral.    
  
His eyes are not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for the play-off round of Hikago Team Deathmatch. Interestingly, in a different draft, the line "Especially now that Shindou and I are-.” read "Especially now that Shindou knows that we're-.", switching the pairing from Ko/Shindou to Ko/Touya and changing a lot. I just thought it was cool that three little words could do that. =D


	17. Subject and Observer Bias - Shindou, Touya

They were sitting in an airport bar waiting for their connection to Seoul when Hikaru glanced up at a tv screen and saw it. Wimbledon Finals, Tezuka vs. Echizen – Japan had talked about little else for days. But the two of them playing, staring across the net at each other in a world all their own…

"What are you looking at, Shindou?" Touya asked.

Hikaru turned and met the eyes of a dragon.

"Nothing," he replied, and put his next stone on the board between them to take up his dragon-slaying sword again.

Around them, the unnoticing crowd swirled on.


	18. Tea from an Empty Cup - Touya Koyo

If lack of a rival made Touya Koyo's glass half-empty, at least it was still half-full. He had Kuwabara, and Morishita, and Ogata to play. Someday, he would even have his son. His rival would come, if he waited, Koyo thought.

Then, there was Sai.

For a brief moment, his cup ran over with brilliance, with fire, with lightning in a game that could not have been predicted and could never be forgotten. Sai cooled his thirst with long hoped for honey tea. He would not – could not – regret that game.

There's just one thing.

His cup is empty now.


End file.
